


To The Tide

by olivemeister



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: They don't know who it's for, but they hope it reaches. The waves send it off, and she sends it off.A message in a bottle, to someone important.To the tide.





	To The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in maybe an hour, ruminated on it for a bit, added a bit, and here we are. I thought it would be kind of interesting to write a story for characters who never show up within it. Honestly, I don't know what to tag it as.
> 
> In the future, I do want to write more about these two. They're a good pairing, though this is "take it as you will" re: ship tease. I'm all for it, that's for sure. And as always I'm all about callbacks.
> 
> The art at the end of this is mine and was likewise created very quickly. Thankfully, the simplicity of it makes it work... maybe. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this short little thing.

It was warm from the sunlight, a clear glass bottle that had rolled from the waves. Someone had sent it and it had reached him, and it wasn’t for him. He knew it wasn’t for him.

“Kairi, did you send this?” Holding that bottle and its contents up, Sora found himself unsure of what to do with it. Even though it had reached him… the person in that drawing, it wasn’t him.

“What? Oh!” She hadn’t been expecting it either, but just from that he knew it had been Kairi’s hands to send that message off. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Kairi seemed so uncertain. “But that was for…”

The long silence that stretched between them, it told him that Kairi didn’t know either. She had sent it off, but it wasn’t from her. She didn’t know who it was for, or why it had washed up at his feet instead of that person’s.

“This is from Naminé, isn’t it?” Because there were two people, in that drawing. Naminé, and someone who he didn’t know. Nodding hesitantly, Kairi didn’t reach out for it. If it was from Naminé, who was it for? The other person in that drawing was who? Neither of them knew, because neither of them knew the lives their Nobodies had lived. Someone who Naminé cared about, someone who she’d wanted to send a message to. It wasn’t Roxas that she’d drawn. It was someone Sora didn’t recognize, and yet…

It felt like he was trying to remember it, something buried deep inside.

 

“Hey, Riku?” The pair of them were uncharacteristically quiet, and Riku wasn’t sure he liked that much. It was better if they were smiling. But what Sora carried in his hands was a bottle and a rolled up paper, and that was surely the reason.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do you know who this is for?” Riku narrowed his eyes at that drawing, and wished he did. Something about it… His heart was telling him something, and yet the words didn’t reach. Whispered out, he couldn’t hear them.

“No,” he said finally, reluctantly. Sora could see it in his eyes, that something else was there. His eyes couldn’t lie, never could. They both could see it, Sora and Kairi both. He couldn’t hide anything from them, not really. He didn’t want to either. “You found this in the mansion?”

“No,” Kairi said, and that made him wonder even more. Where? DiZ had taken Naminé from Castle Oblivion. There was no way either of them could have returned to that place. It was hidden away, a realm between light and dark. “She drew it here.”

The hand that Kairi placed over her heart, it told Riku exactly what she meant. It had been Kairi’s hands that had drawn that picture, and Kairi’s hands that had rolled it up and placed it in a bottle. But it had been Naminé's heart, and it was Naminé's message. For a person Sora didn’t know. For a person Kairi didn’t know.

Naminé had drawn a picture for them, a person that Riku…

“Sora found it,” Kairi said, her brow furrowed. “It didn’t go anywhere. I put it in the water, and the waves brought it right back.”

“How do we make sure it gets delivered?” Of course Sora was troubled by that. He was troubled by all of it. Knowing nothing of Roxas, remembering nothing of Naminé, he was troubled. Dense as ever, Sora would always be a total sap. Then again… finally listening to his own heart, Riku wasn’t sure he was any better.

“I think,” he said slowly, and he didn’t know why he felt it, “It already did.”

 

She sat alone on the tree, a bottle soon to be sent held loosely between her fingers. A message was there, tightly wound. A message that wasn’t for her, a message that she didn’t remember making. A drawing that she hadn’t drawn. Some part of her had made it, because something inside of her had wanted to. No, needed to.

She would send it off, when the sun set. It would be delivered, she was sure. A message from the waves, sent to the tide. It would reach the heart it was meant for. The ocean would carry it, safe and sound, and make sure it was received.

Kairi sat alone on the tree, and held a message that was addressed to them – to the person she couldn’t remember.

 

To the girl Naminé couldn’t remember.

 

_Thinking of you, wherever you are…_

 

__


End file.
